Our facility will house a DNA synthesizer, spectrophotometer, fraction collector, separation system (HPLC), and DNA sequencing equipment, which will include a microfuge, lyophilization apparatus, water bath, four sequencing systems, two dual-channel power supplies, gel dryer, gel reader, and a micro computer with printer. The synthesis equipment is critically needed to meet the research needs of three NIH- supported investigators for high-quality oligonucleotides which are affordable on current budgets and available in a timely manner. In addition to quality control, the on-site synthesizer will permit marked savings in costs relative to commercial purchases of oligonucleotides and will allow experiments to be performed that might otherwise be prohibitively expensive. Users will also benefit from considerable savings in time since more rapid sequencing is achieved using synthetic oligonucleotides in contrast to using more laborious subcloning procedures. The capacity of the synthesizer proposed for purchase is expandable, which will support future needs of on-site NIH-supported investigators who are beginning or planning to use recombinant DNA techniques in their research. Non-NIH-supported P.I.s will have access to the instrument for approximately 20% of its use. The synthesizer will be utilized initially in projects that are concerned with the molecular genetics of the Drosophila myosin heavy chain gene; regulation of RNA virus gene expression; and expression of genes encoding the small nuclear RNAs. The sequencing equipment is needed for confirmation of the sequence of synthesized oligonucleotides and to increase the sequencing capability of the research laboratories utilizing recombinant DNA techniques. The increasing numbers of graduate students and post-doctoral fellows performing research in these laboratories is resulting in productivity-limiting delays which can only be alleviated by additional sequencing apparatus. A sequencing gel reader will permit investigators to more rapidly and accurately enter DNA sequences into our computer data base. The DNA Synthesizer/Sequencing Facility will be housed in a common equipment room which will be under the daily supervision of a full-time laboratory technician who will both assist and train approved users in the operation of the equipment proposed for purchase.